


Nobody's There

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nogitsune Trauma, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did what they had to do - now there was nobody there....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's There

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the prompt : Diaglyph - sorry for this dark bit of nothing, but hey, maybe you can look at it as Scott/Stiles broship?! Sorry!
> 
> * * *

“I don’t understand.” Scott looked to Deaton, hoping against hope that his mentor would say something, do _something_ to make this situation better. Different. “There must be something we can do—this was meant to fix things!” 

Deaton shook his head, his normally stoic expression pained. “I’m sorry Scott—what we did, the diaglyphos was to carve out what didn’t belong. We knew there was a risk but—the nogitsune had such a grip on Stiles himself—I cannot say what will happen next.”

“But Deaton it’s like he’s not even there!! He just—he sits and stares, says nothing, does nothing! This can’t be the end—it just can’t be!” Scott knew he was being unfair—they had all agreed that this was the best thing to do—the Sheriff, Derek, Lydia, Allison—everyone had listened to what Kira’s mother had said and taken on board her warnings. It was about the needs of the many versus the needs of the few and they had been running out of time. Translating that script, using the last of the lichen venom to sedate the nogitsune so that they could do the spell—it had all made sense. But what had they done? What was left?

Leaving Deaton’s, Scott rode through the night towards Stiles’ house. He wasn’t surprised to see Derek perched on the roof next to Stiles’ window—he did that a lot and if Scott wasn’t ready to ask why, that was because there were more important things than the dour werewolf that seemed permanently angry. If Scott thought about it too much, he would feel something for Derek that he wasn’t prepared to feel—was Stiles just one more person that Derek was going to lose? Not the time—he wasn’t going to give in to those thoughts. 

The Sheriff greeted him at the door with a solemn nod and Scott did his best to avoid the strong smell of whisky coming from the man. Finding out about the supernatural by almost being a sacrifice was bad enough—discovering his son had been possessed because he had tried to save him had seemed to be enough to tip the man over the edge. He was unshaven, his uniform crumpled and dirty and he was unsteady on his feet. 

“Is he awake?” The Sheriff simply nodded, turning away from Scott and reaching for the half-full glass sat near the sink. “Is it okay if I go up?”

“Yeah, son, it’s fine. He’s always more peaceful after you’ve visited—I think he recognises when you’re here. It makes him happy.”

“Sheriff, I—“

“You don’t have to say it Scott. Seriously. You’re a good friend to Stiles. This isn’t—we all agreed.” Scott nodded sadly, patted the Sheriff on the shoulder, then made his way through the house and up the stairs. He pushed the door to Stiles’ room open gently, not wanting to startle him but he was sat on his bed, gently rocking back and forth.

“Hey buddy.” He sat next to the shell of his best friend, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. “We’re gonna fix this Stiles—don’t give up, okay? We’re gonna get you back—somehow.” Scott did as he always did lately and ignored the tear that slid from his cheek down onto Stiles’ hair as what was left of his friend rested his head on Scott’s shoulder.

* * *


End file.
